


Under The Mistletoe

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Poe Party, Poe Party Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: My gift to mysidekickisaukelele on tumblr for Poe Party Secret Santa! I really hope y'all enjoy it!! Lenore and HG are sprucing up the place for the holidays. I don't own Poe Party or the characters; Shipwrecked Comedy does.





	

_ _

_The air is frigid, causing chills up my spine. Or it could be the ghosts that haunt these halls and the heart beneath the floor. Annabel, HG and Lenore work on a machine of time. Who is that rapping at my chamber door? Quoth the raven, “Nevermore!”_

                Crumpling up his attempt at a holiday poem, Edgar was greeted by Lenore.

                “Another epic fail?” Lenore asked.

                “Yes, it seems I cannot write anything cheerful,” Edgar groaned. Lenore unfolded the balled up poem to read it.

                “Hmmm, maybe it’s because of the ravens? Enough of the ravens, Edgar; try for doves. They’re more cheerful,” Lenore suggested with a roll of her eyes.

                “Perhaps you’re right,” Edgar sighed.

                “Edgar?” Annabel called out, appearing in his study. He stood up immediately.

                “The beautiful Annabel Lee, how may I be of service to you this fine evening?” Edgar inquired with a small smile.

                “I thought perhaps I could help with your poem,” Annabel told him sweetly. She truly wanted to help but she was also distracting him while HG and Lenore decorated for Christmas.

                “Very well, yes please,” Edgar stuttered. “Anything else you wanted, Lenore? If not, you may go.”

                “See ya,” Lenore said, disappearing through the wall.

 

                In the attic, HG Wells was working on new inventions since Lenore had taught him how to go corporeal. It took a lot of energy, but it was worth it. _Besides, if I can just figure out how to invent a machine that gives off energy, we’ll be fine_ , he thought to himself.

                “What’s up, Goggles?” Lenore asked nonchalantly. HG jumped slightly, not seeing her appear.

                “Oh, Lenore, glad you asked. You see, if all goes well, this device can give off energy that we can use to re-charge ourselves, so to speak, so that we may become corporeal whenever we want,” HG informed her excitedly.

                “Wow, very useful. I’m impressed,” Lenore smirked. As he slowly lifted the goggles up from his eyes, she could see HG’s eyes light up.

                “Really? You think so?” he asked her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

                “Well, yeah, I mean this could help us live our afterlife much more efficiently. I could drink whenever I want,” Lenore mused.

                “Yes, and I could continue to build my inventions or perhaps write more stories,” HG commented proudly.

                “Mhmm and lots of other things,” Lenore spoke softly. HG raised his head to look her in the eyes.

                “Wha-what kinds of other things,” he questioned nervously.

                “Help me decorate this dreadful place for Christmas and you’ll find out,” Lenore smiled.

                “I’d be delighted, my dear Lenore,” HG replied.

 

                “Where did I see that garland?” Lenore groaned in frustration. “I know I saw it yester—a-ha! Found it!” She stepped out from behind a stack of boxes, the garland grasped in her hands. “When is that science-y thing gonna be done?” HG was concentrating to put the last touches on his latest invention. “HG!”

                “Hmm? What? Oh, sorry, I was just –and there we go,” he exclaimed. “We’ll never have trouble going corporeal again!” HG motioned for Lenore to join him.      

“That’s totes amazing! How does it work,” Lenore asked, dropping the garland.

“See, here, just place your hand on the glass surface there,” HG instructed, taking her hand. “Then I shall flip this switch here and it should emit instant energy so that you won’t have to concentrate as hard to touch things.” He flipped the switch and surely enough, a slight jolt went through Lenore and she felt more energized than ever.

“Whoa! It works! Nice one, Goggles,” Lenore complimented.

“Oh, well, thank you. Isn’t it simply fascinating? The emission of the electric charge to a corporeal ghost causes the feeling of being alive,” HG rambled on with joy.

“You’re such a nerd,” Lenore commented lightheartedly. “Lucky for you, I find it kind of cute.” HG did a double take.

“Me? I’m, as you say, cute? Hmm, this is a good day,” HG smiled. He used the device on himself, feeling the effects immediately. He picked up a box of decorations while Lenore grabbed the garland. They made their way to the rotunda with a sense of exuberance. HG placed the box on the floor and grabbed the other end of the garland that Lenore was holding.

“Okay, we’re gonna start wrapping the garland around the staircase’s railing,” Lenore informed him. They began to decorate and admired their decorative teamwork once the staircase was finished. “It already looks soooo much more festive in here!”

“Yes, I suppose it does. We’re a good team,” HG responded meekly. Lenore gave him a high five and was surprised when he didn’t miss. She continued to dig through the box to see what else they could place around the rotunda. A small decorative plant caught her eye. _So that’s where you were hiding_ , Lenore commented in her mind. HG was toying with his energy device under the archway when Lenore hung the plant on a hook above the arch.

“Hey Goggles,” Lenore called out to get his attention. He raised his goggled up on his head and looked over at her.

“Yes? Did you find something else to decorate with?” HG asked her softly.

“Look above you,” Lenore replied with a smirk.

“Hmm? Oh,” HG muttered, his gaze flickering to the mistletoe above him. The curious look in his hazel eyes caused Lenore to give him a sweet smile. He looked back at her smiling face. She inched closer to him, a bit nervous herself.

“Look who’s under the mistletoe,” Lenore whispered before placing a kiss upon his lips. As soon as the shock wore off, HG reciprocated her kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist. When their lips parted and they looked into each other’s eyes, they felt the awkward charge in the air melt away.

“Splendid invention, mistletoe,” HG blurted out, suddenly embarrassed. A blush crept up to his cheeks as Lenore let out a musical giggle. “It does seem I haven’t gotten you anything for Christmas.”

“That’s alright. All I want for Christmas is you,” Lenore told him. This time, it was HG who initiated another kiss under the mistletoe.

 

Edgar and Annabel entered the room only a few seconds later.

“What is the meaning of this?” Edgar questioned in a whisper to Annabel.

“They’re having a moment, come on, let’s go,” Annabel whispered back.

“No, I’m not concerned about them. I meant all these decorations. I don’t decorate,” Edgar complained.

“Well, I think it looks very festive,” Annabel commented.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Edgar replied. “It’s not so bad.”

“Uh, do you mind? Goggles and I were totes having a moment,” Lenore scolded.

“Um, yes, what she said,” HG added. Edgar and Annabel left the room. Lenore and HG laughed together.

“As much as I’d love to kiss you again, we should finish decorating,” Lenore said. “Besides, there will be time for kissing later.”

“Later? Really?” HG asked. He looked up at the mistletoe. “I really like mistletoe. It’s kind of great.”


End file.
